The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bougainvillea plant, hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Liberty Flame’.
The new Bougainvillea is a naturally occurring branch mutation of a Bougainvillea ‘Torch Glow’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,349. The new Bougainvillea was discovered and selected by the inventor from within a population of plants in a controlled, residential environment in Cave Creek, Ariz. May, 2006. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive, variegated leaf, floral coloration and bushy growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Cave Creek, Ariz. since May, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Bougainvillea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.